epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Clint Eastwood
) San Francisco, California |hair = Brown (currently gray/white) |eyes = Green |image2 = |ERBnumber = Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood |vs = Bruce Lee |releasedate = November 12, 2012 |votecount = 67% (Old poll from ERB Website) |location = The Wild West |image3 = |ERBnumber2 = Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson |VerseAppeared = Thomas Jefferson's first verse |location2 = Monticello}} Clint Eastwood battled Bruce Lee in Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood. He also made a cameo appearance through reused footage in Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD on both occasions. Information on the rapper Clinton "Clint" Eastwood, Jr. was born on May 31st, 1930, in San Francisco, California. He is an actor, director, and political figure. He became famous for his role as "The Man with No Name" in the Dollars trilogy of Spaghetti Western movies. He also portrayed several other roles, such as Harry Callahan in the Dirty Harry film series, and Walt Kowalski in the 2009 film Gran Torino, which made him an enduring cultural icon. In recent years, Eastwood has focused more on directing. For his work on the Western film Unforgiven and the sports drama Million Dollar Baby, Eastwood won Academy Awards for Best Director and Best Picture, as well as receiving nominations for Best Actor. He also served two years as non-partisan mayor of Carmel-by-the-Sea in California. During the presidential election of 2012, he presented a skit of him arguing with a chair, pretending it was 44th President of the United States, Barack Obama, which became viral over the Internet. ERBoH Bio I'm Clint Eastwood. Actor and director. Born in San Francisco. In my early acting career I was criticized for my stiff manner and squint. I took that criticism, chewed on it, and then did those things forever. It's my acting style. My propensity for silent "f*** you" looks made me the perfect choice to play Dirty Harry from the Dirty Harry movies and the Man with No Name in Sergio Leone's Dollars trilogy (including A Fistful of Dollars and The Good, the Bad and the Ugly). After getting fed up with directors wasting my time, I decided to show 'em how it's done and made quite a few pictures including Million Dollar Baby, Mystic River, and Unforgiven. Won a few awards. Oscars mostly. During the 2012 presidential race, I showed up at the Republican National Convention and talked to an empty chair as if President Obama was sitting in it. It was the most hilarious thing that's ever happened. Do you feel lucky, punk? I'm not quoting one of my characters, I'm genuinely asking if you want to get shot or not. Appearance in the rap battle (cameo) 'Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson:' Eastwood, alongside Marilyn Monroe, Babe Ruth, Ben Franklin, Barack Obama, Thomas Edison, Elvis Presley, and Hulk Hogan, appeared in Monticello during the line in Thomas Jefferson's first verse, "Set up a little place called the United States; sound familiar?" Lyrics [Note: Clint Eastwood is in brown, and Bruce Lee is in regular text.] 'Verse 1:' You scream like a girl and got moves like Jagger, But I'll rip through your ass faster than a Pu-Pu platter. You're in the gym too much, Ringo, perfecting kicks. You should spend more time matching your voice up to your lips. (Ah!) You don't belong in a fight; you belong in a sweatshop, So go ahead…make my iPod. Those little dances you do don't threaten me, Bruce. Fuck you, dude. I even squint better than you! (Oooh…) 'Verse 2:' Do you feel lucky, punk? That's what I'm asking. You can't be too tough; you got killed by an aspirin, And your one-inch punch, same size as your pecker. Leave the rapping to me; stick to Chinese Checkers. I'd beat you in round two, but that'd be unbelievable. No one in your family ever lives to see a sequel. Trivia *Eastwood was first hinted at in the first episode of Dis Raps For Hire, when EpicLLOYD was sitting in front of a whiteboard that said "Clint Eastwood? vs ?". *At age 89, he is the oldest living non-fictional rapper in ERB. **This is unless you count Betty White, who was going to appear in the scrapped battle Betty White vs Bettie Page. *He is the third/fourth actor to be portrayed as one of his characters, after Chuck Norris, Marlon Brando, and alongside Bruce Lee. *He is the first rapper to possess, shoot and also kill with a handgun. *He was one of Lloyd's favorite characters to portray, along with Adolf Hitler, Al Capone, and Walter White. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Cameo Category:Season 2 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood Category:Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson Category:EpicLLOYD